


My Police Officer

by TyiauniaHarris27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Sex, Crimes & Criminals, Gay, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27
Summary: Prisoners and their officers aren't supposed to get along. But with such a hot babe like Yao, Alfred won't be able to help himself.
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5
Collections: AmeChuWeek 2019, 金钱组国设文合集





	1. Chapter 1

I'm bored, someone come play with me~" whines Alfred as he leans against his cell. Waiting for an officer to come so that he could have some fun with them. He hears footsteps approaching his cell and smiles as he looks up at the officer in front of him. He gives him a wolf whistle and a flirty smirk at his portol officer and licks the bar. Officer Yao looks at him with a burning hatred and the desire to make him shut up was far too strong. "Come on pretty boy, I know you want me to fuck you~" Alfred teased and beings to undresses his orange prison top exposing his apps to the officer. "Fuck this shit" Yao mumbles under his breath before he quickly checked to make sure no cameras are around recording them before he opens Alfred's cell and steps inside. "Just try not to ruin my uniform, I still have to report your behavior to my boss in the morning." Alfred graps Yao and pins him on the bed. "No promises sweetheart" Alfred kisses Yao's lips as he undoes his uniform and moves to his neck to lightly bite and kiss leaving marks. He moves down to Yao's stomach and undoes his shorts and underwear. He licks and sucks Yao's hard dick making the officer gasp loudly before covering his mouth with his hands in order not to make noise. Alfred stares at his face and loves the way he looks so over the edge and so hot when he's about to cum. Alfred let's go of his dick and flips him onto his hands and knees. "Such a beautiful ass, and all mine for me to ruin." Alfred slaps Yao's ass leaving a red handprint on his cheek before he positions his dick inside of Yao's asshole and slowly push himself inside. Yao moans as he feels Alfred's dick feeling him up until the tip hits his prostate. Alfred smirks and begins to move in and out slowly as not to hurt his lover. "Ahh~ f-faster~" Yao moans wanting the criminal to make him see stars as he fucks him over the edge. "Whatever you want baby boy." Alfred kisses his neck and turns him over to sit on his lap and moves his hips at a fast pace hitting that same spot over and over. Yao muffled his cries of pleasure by kissing Alfred lips. He feels Alfred hitting his prostate over and over again making him moan into his mouth and cause him to wrap his arms and legs around him and claws his back leaving marks all over his shoulder, not that Alfred minded anyways. When they both finally reach their limit, they both cum and Alfred slowly pulls out of Yao's ass and helps him get dressed into his uniform. Before Yao is complete out of his cell, Alfred pulls him into a kiss and wishper into his ear. "See you soon baby boy~" Yao shivers at the nickname before he closes Alfred's cell door and limps away to his car, when asked why he was limping by one of the officers on his way out Yao simply said he tried and sprang his ankle. Thankfully the officer believed his lie and wished him a speedy recovery and a good night. Yao bid the officer goodnight and continues on his way to his car to drive home.


	2. Chapter two

The day after their fun activity. Alfred was surprised when he was told that he was bailed out by the officer and put under his watched. "Are you serious?" Alfred asked the officers as they were unchanging him and places some clothes in his arm's. "Yes, we're serious. Consider yourself lucky for that little boyfriend of yours." One of the officers said as they lead him to a room to change and collect his belongings. Once Alfred was dressed and he had everything that he brought when he was arrested backed up and ready to go, he was lead to the front of jail where he was surprised to find that the same officer from yesterday was the one that bailed him out. "Don't get too happy yet, your being put under his watch and care. And if you slip up even once you'll be back and probably won't be as lucky." The same officer from before comment. "Oh hush will you? I'll be on my best behavior." Alfred smirks as he walks over to Yao and pulls him into a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" Yao smiles at his cute behavior. "Your welcome, but remember what they said you have to be on your best behavior." Yao winks at him as Alfred just chuckles and walks out of the police station with Yao right behind him. They drove to Yao's house and once inside Yao helps Alfred get settled in and Alfred heads straight to the bathroom to shower. "I thought in prison they allow you to shower?" Yao teases from behind the bathroom door. "They do, but warm water from an actual bathroom hits differently" Alfred calls back as Yao just giggles and enters the bathroom undresses himself and steps inside and hugs Alfred from behind scaring him but he pulls him into a kiss as the water falls onto their skin. "I love you" Yao wishpers between their kisses. "I love you too" Alfred whispers back and lifted Yao by the waist as the two of them enjoyed a nice long shower together. After their fun shower the two layed on Yao's bed and made love under the beautiful moonlight sky. That night will be one they will never forget as it showed all the love and passion that they have for one another. And who knows what the future holds for them, but one thing is for sure that this two will be ready for anything that the world throws at them.


End file.
